User talk:November Blue
Archived I have archived this page, so if you are continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. Thank you! Thanks Thanks Kou for fixing everything up for me! Whew! That takes a major load off of my mind =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kou. I hope you don't think I was trying to be mean and such, I was just trying to say what Sei, ended up saying better than I could. I hopethere arent any hard feelings. But as for your character, I like his reality-bending ability and that shouldve stayed his zanpakuo. But at the same time I undertand why you changed it to a special ability. I have a similar ability (zanpakuto) on Shori Keihatsu well he denies reality so that would make for an interesting battle lol. Hmm..though Tenko is a great zanpakuto in itself as it could easily make a powerful ability out of nothing as it could transform the whole Sea (relatively large body of water) into a blast, on most occassion would obliterate the enemy. All in all I would say good work...though I just ''really ''dislike Danzo as a charcater haha [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you tell me what you think of the puppetry zanpakuto? I feel it could be well used but at the same time I feel as though some may think of it as godmodded. If you have any suggestions on making it better could you let me know? Thanks. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm glad. And sorry...I don't mean for it to seem like I'm agaisnt you. I just defend anyone who is being attacked (imo). In fact the very first post I made on BFF was on the Zanapkuto Talk page defending the idea about a zanpakuto controlling the powers of hell becuase there was no concept of hell yet known in the bleach universe but look now...hell is up and running hahaha. But anyway...I didn't mean an RP now. I have maybe 9-11 RPs going, while I would welcome more, I know most people don't like doing multiple as it puts a strain on what they can actually do. No worries pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) lol Yea i already have...its one of the reasons I have begun to ditance myself from Griz. He keeps acting as if everyone has abandoned him which in turns keeps pushing everyone away. But Idk....everyone has their problems. Oh! did you see my response about two up about my zanapkuto review? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kou, your turn on our RP when you get the chance =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. No problem pal =P[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gamemaster True but I am sure we can figure something out on that part. Don't you think? I suppose our two characters become friends? Haha. Sorry about that. For future references, here are the times I am not on. Monday thru Friday: 7am-430pm Time. Haha. Same like me. Other times, I have community service and what not. The problem is. I really don't know how to start the RP. Lol. Of course. All the RPs that I have participated in already had an opening and had the general idea of the plot thought out. Are in Soul Society? Human World? Or just a random place. Lol. Sorry. Advertising my school's shirts. Hmmm. They should be acquaintances. :Posted. ::Go. Although I won't get to far into describing my ultimate plot (lol), I give you a small summary. There was once a group of friends. Nerine, Kei, Masaki, and Shuten. They each had prospective futures in the Gotei 13. (Kei knew Naisho as Vice Captain beforehand.) However before any of that happened, Shuten betrayed the group as it was shown that he was in league with Aizen. He had assimilated a portion of Kei's powers (reason for Sephiroth's Wing) and had supposedly framed the group and left. The three go into self exile and attempt to catch him. More will be expounded in a bit. This is from the top of my head. lol. :Go - APS ::Go - APS A bit lazy with your signature I see. :P - APS :=P Hehe. - APS Sure. Its been getting fun. Haha. I suppose you learned about Kei's Dream version of himself from Grizza's and mines RP? Haha. :Your go. ::Your go. Lol. Not rude at all. But I dislike messaging you the entire time. :T I prefer doing a summary based thing like "Your turn Void" or something like that. But eh. It doesnt really matter. Anyways. Quite an interesting RP we have here. :Your turn btw. Howdy Ahhhh! Things have changed since I was last here lol. Anywho, Ignore him, dude. No point letting it effect your own mood, now is there? One good thing that came out of it though, was that I nearly pissed myself laughing when I read your responses lol. Anyways, I've finally ran into some free time, so It's your turn to post once again, pal. Can I just say that the Gamemaster is an apt name, my friend? Cause you played that one very well. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :We're puttin' in a new kitchen alongside an extension, so I've been kept pretty busy at home lol. But thank you much, Kou! I laughed because I found them comical retorts, my friend. And the title of Gamemaster was referring to your ability to play your responses like a good game :P I've got a weird sense of humor at times >_< Anyways, I'm stuck in school until around 4.00pm my time, and half the pages on the wiki are banned on the school computers, our RP page among them or I would've posted by now, pal. Same's true for Idzumo. My school sucks, sadly. I'll give you my opinion when I'm at home though, and that's a promise :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::One review punched out, pal. You'll find it on Idzumo's talk page, and your welcome :P Thanks btw. Anyways, we definitely need to have a few meetings - and they don't necessarily need to be against one another either - 'cause that was too fun not to do again. I finished it off as well. If its fine with you, we can start the next one as early as next wednesday. I'm on my study leave then, not that there will be much studying done, so my time will magically free itself up again :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hard luck, pal. Doin' multiple RP's is pretty hard going, especially when times an issue :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Your post old friend, and you would be happy to know that I removed Hollowfication from Saigo and placing it with a Bakkoto......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well old friend I had a lookk at Idzumo and he is turning out to be very interesting, although I am not a big fan of reality bending, as it gives a person too much power no matter how much restriction there is but its just a personal preference, anyways I don't seen aything wrong with him, mainly because he is high level baddie, so he is okay for someone of that level..........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 22:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't see what the problem is, i added the bakkoto before we even got to the fighting part, its not like the gained the Bakkoto in this fight or anything and if u had a problem then u should have said so before........ And besides if it isn't a major thing I am allowed to change the abilities of my character how i see fit....if you have a problem with that then we can stop RPing anytime mate.........because to be honest i don't like how you are expressing yourself, its a bit dissapointing even after all the time we've known one another.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 20:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't need you to tell me what I already know, I am not some noob who's doing an RP for the first time, i've done a few in my day and i am not saying i have a problem with you expressig yourself, i said i didn't like your attitude thats all, especially the example.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 20:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Ah - don't worry about that, I hadn't really paid attention to all the changes you've made to Idzumo so what I said there was pretty out-dated. It was also primarily due to the fact that I'm abit annoyed at a good deal of the people whom have made Juusanseiza members but have left the members as stubs, information is awfully important for any article, but it is even more so for powerful villain-characters. There can only be so-so many members of the group after all, so when people don't do the position any justice it kinda means that they occupy a spot for no reason whatsoever, and thus prevent other people, whom might've been more serious with their articles to make a character themselves. So yeah, I spoke abit hastingly - my advice is that you expand more upon his Genjitsumi, and Zanpakuto abilities - while his Zanpakuto is very flexible, that flexibility means that you have to write even more information about what it can do, and cannot do. It might seem like a pain in the arse, but it is in my opinion a must. You can be general about it however, like I've done with Izanagi's Zanpakutō Ningyōmada; rather than explaining every single thing it can do, I've described several general-powers. Its a habit I've adapted to write out Bleach Characters like a mixture of Naruto and Bleach Wikia Writing-Styles for more information, along with it simply being an excuse for me to write even more! Also, Kenji made a review for you did he not? Simply follow that one for reference and I don't think you need to worry that much about it :) Njalm2 20:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help Man dude thxs you've really been helpful, just wanted to thank you for always being so helpful despite the fact I am not very good at RP's Twonjr2 03:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) man thxs dude you've really been helpful to me thank you. I really appreciate everything. Twonjr2 03:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I would like to get better at RP's, you seem to be very experenced and a very good at overall writing itself. I was wondering if here and there you could give me a few pointers and assist me in my writing. I'm currently trying to listen to other members in GF like Grizzaka(who's been great to me) but you know I just feel like I need some tips from you after I seen some of your writing. So please can and will you help me in becoming a better writer, thanks Twonjr2 04:52, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course, now I could tell you how much I respect and appreciate this but instead I'm gonna ask. When do we start?? Whatevea you tell me to do I'll do it as long as it makes me better at this. My fav char right. You would like me to create a review over the characters you have made, and show why they are your best characters. Am I correct? Twonjr2 02:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) If it is alright with you I would like to start my review with Inshu Senshi. Twonjr2 02:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I believe that I finished the project you gave me. Be blunt and truthful when explaining to me how I did as it is the only way I can possible grow as a writer. Twonjr2 04:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea, the onyl way I'm going to get better is to get harder assignments. I'll make sure to include more, to be honest I knew you're charcters had weaknesses but since it was like a postive review I thought you wouldn't want to hear negative comments. I'm ready for the next assignment please. Twonjr2 05:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Should I tell you about the flaws in the normal talk page or should I create a seperate one. Im saying a seperate page just in case I find alot of mistakes. Twonjr2 05:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Character flaws #'Pinku:' To start off with Pinku, in her appearance section she is noted to be very sexy(obviously lol) and to be noted and called by that frequently by her fellow shinigami. With that in mind she has never come in contact or hade a conversation with other shinigami including in any RP's until she meets her current boyfriend Akio, and even then he rarelly compliments her on her looks. Again in her Personality section it recalls her coming in contact with members in her division despite not knowing or RPing with anyone from that division.To add to that in any RP she has been in she rarely shows confidence and if show it is quickly leeft as soon as she beings to lose the fight.In her History section it lacks detail and refrains form giving any real depth into her past. If you look or at least glance at Muteki or Fumetsu there past or al least more filled in then hers with more vivid descriptions of what they went through, this is something she is lacking in her History section. Again it also refrains from going into deatail about her becoming a shinigaim at all thus making it a character in work. In her Powers and Abilities section in shows her keen intellect despite in any battle she has been in she has never displayed any of this so called keen intellect at all. In the Kido part it says that she was once a teacher at the Shino Academy due to her usage of kido and how she excelled at it. Knowing that, as you can see in the RP's she's been in she dosen't really use kido and back to her past it says nothing about her being a teacher! If you look at any hollow it described the ability they have, appearently all she has is cero which is entirely not true at all. In conclusion Pinku would need alot of work done to her for her to be perfect, and even then I don't she would be perfect for every correction I make two mistakes are made. That being said the character Pinku is in need of much improvement. #'Nou:' My character Nou has several flaws similiar to that of Pinku. His appearance section refuses to give the reader any real depth and can't put any type of vivid image inside of my head. As it clearly needs improvement. Also the mistake I hate the most about Nou his past is widely unknown as if you look at RP's he is commonly looked at as a father figure or somewhat of a teacher by Muteki and is very wise. With that how can a espada be so smart without having a descriptive past. Coyote Stark past was revealed as he split his soul into two so that he maay be weak and live a life of compassion and friendship instead of constantly killing those near him. Barragan Luisenbarg past was revealed as he was once the king of Heuco Mundo and extremely bored as he had no strong opponent to defeat. Tia Harribel past was even revealed as she was once a powerful female vasto lorde who with her gang of fraccion protected each other from attacking arrancar (mostly males). Three espada, all have their past completely revealed despite the fact that they rarely fought and they had little to no screen time compared to long lasting characters in the series, so why dosen't Nou, the second strongest espada have none of his past revealed. It says that he killed over 2000 shinigami, but what does that have to with anything with his past. Lastly is it just me or is his Resurreccion just alot of random powers created because they creator was lazy at the time. His powers make some sense but also goes al little to much, to add to that his resurreccion powers have never been used in any fight he's been in making his Zanpaktou another section in need of improvement. Rea fof my third assignment Twonjr2 08:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ready for my third assignment Twonjr2 08:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Idzumo & Kotarō I'll be glad to, but it might be a bit delayed, cause I still gotta review Ikari for 13 and I'm currently buried beneath mountains of schoolwork. Anyway, I assure you that your patience will be rewarded! ;) Kai - Talk 09:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) thxs bro Hey dude, thanks for fixing the property templates on my characters/templates. I had attempted to do that myself but it took awhile. Just wanted to say thans for that ok :). Twonjr3 20:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Is there something you needed from me? Grizzaka 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ....Enough jokes Kou what do you want? Grizzaka 21:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay so what exactly do you mean by You cannot make it? i didn't ask you for anything. Grizzaka 22:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Grizzaka 22:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Um i don't have to do any summaries. Grizzaka 22:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ... alright i guess. Grizzaka 22:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes i would like some help please. Grizzaka 22:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'd like some help but i have one color in mind, check this link , the back ground is the color i want if you can make it happen. Grizzaka 22:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah man it's good thank you. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) okay i'll take the help for the avatar and what do you mean summary i don't get it. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) oh okay and go to Ryu's profile it's on there. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:24, May 11, 2011 (UTC) you were wrong i still have to put a summary and i did confirme my email. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) alright thank you. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC)